fusionfall: Dan phantom
by jordan.sharp.165685
Summary: when Danny tried to capture Dan, Dan latched on the other dimensions and ended up in the fusionfall universe. now, trapped inside a 13 year old body, fully healed and up for battle, Dan must fight through the war and defeat Fuse. but the one question he keeps on asking himself, is he a villain, or a hero? Danxharem so i hope ya like it! i own nothing!
1. Dan phantom, the hope of the fusionfall

I own nothing.

when Danny tried to such Dan in the thermos, Dan used his remaining strength to escape from his dimension and enters a new dimension that is full of heroes and green monsters. but here's the thing, Dan was turned into a 13 year old! how will he deal with helping these heroes defeat fuse? so i hope you like it.

normal pov

"YES! i promised!" Danny phantom yelled as he released the most powerful ghost attack in existence, the ghostly wail, on his evil alternate future self who was blown away in the ground, making a large crater. Dan looked up weakly and surprised.

"impossible, you don't get that power until ten years from now!" Dan yelled. weakly, Danny flew in front of his future self.

"i guess the future... isn't as set in stone as you think" Danny said before releasing another wail, but much more powerful than the last. Dan screamed as he was blown away once more, but this time in a building that fell down on him. during the wail, Danny turned back into his human half. he looked towards the rubble where his evil future self was to see a fist tighten before Dan emerged, weakened and bleeding slightly as he glared at Danny.

'well i guess that's it" Dan said. Danny glared back at him, his becoming a weak green as he took the thermos out and aimed it at Dan.

'time's up!" Danny yelled before firing it at Dan. Dan screamed as the blue energy from the thermos wrapped around him.

_"no!_" Dan thought angrily._ "i will not be captured by this weakling!"_ Dan used the last of his power to make a rift next him.

"i'll come back here and make they die, on way or another!" Dan yelled before going into the rift.

**In tech square**

Ben and number 5 were walking through some of the outer layers of tech square, destroying fusion spawns as they went. for nearly a year now, them and other heroes and many soldiers had been fighting Fuse and his army. but everyone knew that they were losing. and if they don't do something soon, they were going to lose. Ben sighed as he stopped walking and looked up at the sky. he frowned slightly at the storm that was hanging above them. number 5 stopped as well and looked at Ben.

"what wrong?" she asked. before Ben could answer, his eyes went wide. number 5 curiously looked up as well and her eyes widened at what she saw. in the very eye of the storm was what number 5 guess was a portal or rift in reality. it was a sickly green like Fuse's monsters. but green electricity was coming out and going through the clouds.

"what is that?" number 5 whispered.

"i don't know. but the energy it's releasing is unimaginable" Ben said while he was dialing on the ultrimatrix. suddenly, a large green light came out of the portal and landed somewhere near the outside of the city, making a small and short earthquake when it landed. before Ben and number 5 could say anything, number 2's hologram appeared above the ultrimatrix.

"Ben, number 5, i need you guys to go and find whatever crashed from the storm. and fast before Fuse and his minions find it" number 2 said. Ben and number 5 nodded.

"but do you know what it is?" number 5 asked as she and Ben began to run towards where the thing crashed.

"no" number 2 said, sounding very confused. "we can't even tell what energy it radiating. but we do know that it's not something Fuse or his minions made. and the energy that it's radiationg is unreal. if it's actually something that attacks you, i would be on my toes if i were you" Ben and number 5 nodded as they continue to run towards the crash site.

**with** **Dan**

Dan groaned as he got up from the ground. he quickly looked around his surroundings. he seemed to be in some sort of field. there was also some sort of green substance. Dan looked at it, confused from it.

_"ecto-plasm?"_ Dan thought._ "no. it to full of life. but a very close copy to it"_ he looked around the field again. seeing the landscapes. whatever this green stuff was, it was covering a lot of the landscape. but then Dan noticed it. he looked at himself and his eyes widened at what he saw. he was shorter, and less bulky. his jumpsuit still fitted perfectly. and for some reason he felt rejuvenated. as if he had a lot of rest and he didn't just get thrown into a building. Dan's eyes widened a second time as he realized it. while he was crossing through dimensions, something must have made him younger. but Dan could tell that he was still as strong as he was when a adult. slowly, Dan walked over to some of the green substance and looked down to see his reflection. Dan smirked to see that he still had his demon like look.

"to think i was worried there for a moment" Dan whispered before he heard a howl. he turned around to see mechanical dog like robot. there were 2 of them and a big giant one that had three heads. they were also leaking some sort of green substance. Dan rolled his eyes. "oh please. you think you can possible even come near my level?" Dan smirked. just by looking into Dan's eyes, the robot hounds could tell that they wouldn't win. and they started to feel it. they felt fear for this new enemy they had. Dan raised one hand towards them that started to glow green. the robot hounds got infighting positions when suddenly a green flash came from the side and a red guy with four arms got next to him and an African American girl with 2 future like pistols in her hands on the other side.

Dan growled at these strange looking people. did they actually think that he, a being that killed nearly everyone on his earth and everyone in the ghost zone in a matter of ten years, needed help fighting these weaklings?

"don't worry kid, well help you" the red guy said. Dan growled again and looked directly at the red guy. the guy flinched back at the anger in his eyes.

**with Ben and number** **5**

just from the guy's eyes, Ben felt fear.

_"but why?"_ Ben thought._ "this is just a thirteen year old kid. sure, he looks a little demon like with the flaming hair, pointy teeth and red eyes that seem to glow, but he's just a kid! so why am i scared?"_

"i don't need you're help boy" despite himself, Ben flinched at the tone the kid used. it was like this boy didn't trust them. didn't he knew who he was? he was a world famous super hero!

"hey we're super heroes, relax, we'll handle this" number 5 said. the kid turned to her and smiled before chuckling, before letting out a full blown laughter. number 5 and Ben shivered. the laugh was probably the darkest laugh they heard. Ben had gone up against even the evilest of aliens like vilgax and diagon. but this laugh made it sound like their was no hope to who he fights. number 5 was also thinking along the same lines as Ben.

"if you're super heroes then help someone who actually needs it" the boy said before he raised his hand and it glowed green like fusion matter before it turned into a blast of energy, destroying the cyberus's.

"whoa" Ben whispered at the power the kid used to destroy the cyberus's. and the kid didn't even look tired! the kid chuckled to himself, seeing the ashes of his enemies.

**with Dan**

after he chuckled at watching his enemies ashes, Dan turned to these so called 'heroes'. he glared at them, his eyes flashing a bloody red. he could smell the fear coming off of them. he smirked at them.

"now what do you two want?" his voice was harsh but Dan could care less what these children thought. the red guy smashed his hand against his chest before a green light flashed and a boy with brown hair and green eyes appeared in the strange creature's place.

"i'm Ben, Ben tennyson and this is number 5. were you what came out of that portal up there?" the brown haired kid asked, gesturing towards the girl and pointing up at the sky. Dan chuckled before nodding.

"yes, that was me" Dan said.

"well we'll explain what's happening here if you explain how you got here and come with us" number 5 said. Dan seemed to consider it before nodding.

"i'm Dan, Dan phantom" Dan said. number 5 started pressing buttons on some weird device on her wrist before a hologram of another kid that had on a cap and some goggles on.

"number 2, we found a kid that came out of the portal. can you come and pick us up?" number 5 asked. the hologram of the kid, number 2, nodded.

"i'll be there soon." number 2 said before the hologram disappeared. while waiting for number 2, Ben and number 5 started to explain that nearly a year ago, the planet was attacked by another world and it's ruler known as Fuse. he sent his minions down to earth to extinguish all life before he could try to absorb the planet. and so all the heroes and villains had to team up together fight off invading aliens. Ben and number 5 also told Dan about some of the heroes and villains like the Powerpuff girls, Dexter, Him, Mandark, the imaginary friends, the K.N.D., and many other heroes and villains. they also told Dan about the evil twisted fusions of the heroes and villains. although Dan did laugh at most of the heroes and villains and hearing what there like. but eventually Dan told them that he was a ghost, told them how a ghost is formed, tell them different kinds of ghosts and many other things, but Dan didn't tell them about his past or anything like that, just some of his powers.

"well looks like number 2 is here" number 5 said as she looked up at the sky. the 2 boys looked up as well and Dan saw some sort of...ship? he guessed it could count as a ship. it was green and it had some engines. it landed and Dan, Ben and number 5 went in.

"glad you could make it" number 5 said. number 2, who was piloting the ship nodded.

"so who's...this guy?" number 2 asked, looking at curiously.

"well, let's just say that Dexter is going to have a lot of information to take in" Ben said.

"actually, Dexter was captured by fusion Buttercup" number 2 said. "alot of soldiers and some heroes are fighting to save him. but there's a lot of fusion monsters there." Ben seemed to think for a moment before he turned towards Dan. Dan raised an eyebrow at him and waited for what he wanted.

"hey Dan, do you think you could help us out a little?" Ben asked with a smile. number 2 looked at Ben a little confused while number 5 looked thoughtful as well.

"and why should i help you?" Dan asked. "this isn't my war. hell, this isn't even my dimension"

'you want to go back to you're own dimension right?" number 5 asked. Dan nodded slightly. "well Dexter is one of the smartest people on the planet. if you help him, there is a very grim chance that he won't be able to make a portal to you're dimension" Dan narrowed his eyes. on one side, he has to fight a bunch of these fusion monsters and save some kid from them, while on the other hand, he could attempt to make a portal again. but making a portal to a dimension was very dangerous to even begin with. anything could go wrong. there was even a chance was Dan would have been killed. luckily, it actually healed him and the only price was to revert to a younger looking form. Dan smirked evilly as he thought of the screams of pain the monsters he would kill make. unknown to him, number 5 and 2 and Ben seemed to flinch from the smirk and far away look on Dan's face. suddenly, Dan looked back at Ben.

"fine. what does the kid look like?" Dan asked.

"Dexter is a thirteen year old kid with glasses, auburn hair and wears a white lab coat and purple gloves." number 2 said. "i'll change the course towards the battle field. they dropped number 5 and Ben off and then flew through the battle field while the powerpuff girls protected the ship from the fusion monsters known as tech wings. finally, the ship landed near a cave entrance. Dan was about to get off when Number 2 stopped him.

"what?" Dan asked annoyed. all he wanted to do was kill these things and enjoy himself doing so. number 2 simply threw something at Dan which he caught. Dan looked at it and saw it to be the same kind of device as number 5 had on her wrist. "what's this?"

"it's called a nanocom" number 2 explained. "it can allow you to contact others with it, store items inside it, and if you defeat a fusion, it can make a nano" Dan looked at number 2 curiously.

"what's a nano?" Dan asked.

"nano's are special creatures that are made when you defeat a fusion. each nano has at least one special power but only has 3 at maximum some heal you're injuries, help you attack you're opponents, and some can even make shields to protect you from attacks. but you can only have so many nano's." Dan rolled his eyes at this. he could easily create shields, heal himself and others, and he could even create a duplicate to help defeat his opponents. Dan the looked down at the watch and strapped it to his wrist before sighing. who knew, nano's could come in useful once in awhile. Dan nodded towards number 2 before exiting the ship and going inside the cave. he flew through the cave until he found a steel door that was opened only slightly. Dan grinned. number 2 said Dexter was being held by a fusion. and what's more, it was a fusion of one of the planets strongest heroes, buttercup. Dan slowly walked through the door, his footsteps making loud noises as he walked. he found a boy in some sort of cage. Dan presumed this was Dexter. Dexter looked at him with a happy face but then it turned horror stricken.

"look out!' Dexter yelled as a shadow behind Dan grinned and tried to punch through the Dan's chest. but much to the figure's shock, Dan's chest seemed open from the back to the front to make a big hole that made the figure's hand go through. the figure quickly pulled her hand out and jumped away from Dan as Dan's head turned around without it's body even moving an inch. his head turning made a loud crack as he grinned as his bloody red eyes glared at the figure. the hole in Dan's chest returned to normal the figure showed itself.

"so we finally meet, eh fusion buttercup?" Dan asked as his grin widened. fusion buttercup looked at Dan confused. she got a feeling from him like she felt from lord Fuse. like a feeling of despair, sadness, hatred and...fusion buttercup shivered as she could tell the look in his eyes anywhere. it was hatred. but no the kind of hatred that most things could even understand. it wasn't hatred specifically for her. and it wasn't against her or what she does. no. this hatred was just that. hatred. it wasn't bound by race, by any action, or any person really. and for the first time in a long time, fusion buttercup felt fear.

"who are you?" fusion buttercup asked as she tried to keep the fear out of her voice. Dan's grin only widened.

"me? i'm the person who's going to make you wish that you never came to exist!" Dan yelled before he seemed to fire a green blast of energy towards fusion buttercup. fusion buttercup barely dodged the blast of energy before trying to get her shock under control.

_"was that fusion matter? impossible! he doesn't look anything like a fusion! so what is i-"_ before fusion buttercup could finish her train of thought, a fist covered in green energy punched her in the face. she slammed in the wall, making a large crater as she did, before getting up and glaring at Dan who was looking quite angry.

"if you don't get you're head in this fight, you'll never even be able to escape" Dan said. "so fight!" he fired more shots of green energy as fusion buttercup dodged them. but when she got close enough to Dan, she tried to punch him, he did the unthinkable. he caught her fist. and with ease she might add. he seemed saddened by something. "so this is one of the strongest fusions there is? pathetic" before fusion buttercup could do anything, Dan's hand that was holding her fist glowed a dark green before a electric shock went through her body. she screamed in pain as she dropped to her knees in pain. to fusion buttercup, it felt like hours before the pain stopped and she fell on her hands. slowly, she began to melt. but she looked up at Dan.

"who...who are you?" fusion buttercup. Dan looked down at her, his eyes not showing the hatred like earlier, but...respect? who knew really.

"i go by many names, but the name that most call me is Dan phantom, the most powerful ghost in all existence" Dan said. fusion buttercup chuckled.

"ghosts? i guess i should of known better than not to believe in them since their's imaginary friends, aliens, demons, and even talking animals" slowly, fusion buttercup grinned at Dan. "i'll come back and i will kill you" Dan grinned back.

"good, if you're one of the strongest beings here then i hope you do come back" Dan said. as fusion buttercup slowly melted until there was nothing, she couldn't help but thought.

_"i never thought i would lose so easily to someone my own age. it's kinda funny in a way"_ fusion buttercup thought before she completely melted into a green puddle of fusion matter. Dan's nanocom began to beep constantly so Dan brought it up to his chest and looked down at it.

"what the-" before Dan could finish, a yellow light came from the watch and hit the puddle of fusion matter before there was bright flash of light and when Dan opened his eyes, he saw a small, almost cartoon like look of buttercup. at least he thought that it was buttercup since it had the same cloths as fusion buttercup and haircut. the only difference was that her skin was normal, her eyes were normal, and she looked more cartoon like.

"buttercup!" the buttercup nano said happily. Dan chuckled slightly at the nano before storing it in his nanocom. he then turned towards where Dexter was to see him standing in the cage, looking shocked. Dan rolled his eyes before he walked towards the cage and phased Dexter out.

"what are you?" Dexter asked, amazed.

'ts, you can ask Ben or number 5 once we get going" Dan said, but right after he said it, there was a large earthquake that shook the 2 boys. "damn, we need to go, and fast!" Dan grabbed Dexter's arm and was about to fly and phase them out of the cave when took his arm away. Dan looked at Dexter annoyed. "what now?"

"the fusions took something from my lab that i cannot allow Fuse to get no matter what" Dexter explained. Dan sighed.

"then we need to-"

"no!" Dexter yelled, surprising Dan. "you get out of here while you can. i'll destroy the invention and use a ship here to escape. now go!" Dan stood his ground for a moment, before sighing and turning around.

"i know you don't have a ship here" Dan said, not even looking at Dexter. Dexter's eyes widened again. "but you do know that without you, there isn't a big chance of winning the war right?"

"with you, i think we may have a chance" Dexter said before Dan sighed.

"like i told Ben, this isn't my war, this isn't even my dimension" Dan said. "i don't have a right to help you" Dexter stepped forward, his hands clenching in fists.

"please! you easily defeated fusion buttercup, one of the strongest of the fusions! with you, so many lives could be saved! please! save this world and i'm sure that whatever you need will be given to you!" Dexter shouted, closing his eyes. inside Dan's mind, plasmius and phantom were fighting. but phantom was getting an edge against plasmius, giving him just enough time to help Dexter win Dan over.

"fine. but don't blame me if i fail" Dan said sighing. Dexter looked at him and smiled.

"thank you" Dexter said. Dan only nodded before flying and phasing through the cave. Dexter quickly turned and began to get to go to work. but with Dan, when he phased out of the cave, the ship, the scamper as number 2 called it, was in air above the cave. Dan phased inside and sighed again. number 2 turned around and looked at him.

"where's Dexter?" number 2 asked.

"he said he had to find an invention and diffuse it so Fuse couldn't get it. but he also said he has a vehicle that he can use to get out" Dan explained. number 2 just sat there for a moment before sighing and turning back to the controls. the ship then began to fly off but Dan looked out the window and a slight sadness crossed his face. the city, tech square, was destroyed. it was submerging. Dan felt a hand on his back and quickly turned to see a samurai looking guy. now, Dan had the strongest of beings for a matter of 10 years, so he developed both his powers and normal, human like combat. he could even tell how skilled someone is by the way they stood or floated. and by the way the samurai looking guy stood, it was obvious to Dan that he was quite skilled, but he probably was good with the katana that was strapped around his waist.

"do not worry, Fuse will be brought to justice one day, he will pay for all that he has done" the samurai said. Dan growled.

"i don't care what happens to fuse. i'm only helping to get back home" Dan samurai looked at Dan as Dan was looking out the window.

"please excuse myself, but are you a hero, or a villain?" Dan looked at the samurai with narrowed eyes.

"why do you ask?" Dan asked.

"i sense much evil inside you, maybe even more than Him or Aku, but i also feel a much goodness inside you" the samurai explained. Dan sighed.

"what's you're name?" Dan asked.

"samurai jack" the samurai said.

"i'm Dan phantom" Dan said. "and truthfully, i'm not sure what i am anymore" Dan whispered, and before the samurai and him could continue, a beeping was heard. everyone turned towards a terminal where a hologram of Dexter appeared.

"come in," Dexter said. "i repeat, come in. it's Dexter. as we all know, tech square has been destroyed. but the fight is not over. there is still hope. on board this ship, is a boy named Dan phantom. he fought with fusion buttercup and showed me just how powerful he really is. i believe he can help us win this war. but not in this time. number 2, please find Mandark, professor utonium, and others if you see fit, to help rebuild my old time machine in my old lab to send him back before the war to save the world. I've told computeress to send my blueprints. this is my final request, but don't worry about me, i'll be fine. Dexter out."

**with Dexter**

on one of the last remaining islands of tech square, Dexter sat as he turned off his communicator. he broke apart a small device and destroyed the remains with his pistol. he laid against a rock and looked up at the sky with a smile as the wind blew across his face.

"i know you guys can do it. i'm not sure who or what you are Dan, but...i truly believe that you may be the one who will save us from Fuse" Dexter said to himself. the piece of land he was laying on began to crumble away. but before he fell, he said one last thing. "thank you Dan phantom" and then he fell to the bubbling mass of fusion matter below him.

**with Dan**

Dan sat on the passenger seat of the Scamper as he looked out the window and saw the land in this dimension. the ocean and other sources of water had been contaminated with fusion matter,many pieces of the earth was broken apart by earthquakes, some even leading to what looked like caverns. and there were also many area's filled with the fusion monsters. survivors were in some sort of barricade safe zones where many children and even some adults were armed and ready to fight.

"what happened exactly?" Dan asked number 2.

"planet fusion happened" number 2 said with some hatred in his words. "almost everything was either absorbed or destroyed by it"

"and what is it exactly?" Dan asked.

"we don't know exactly" number 2 said. "there's an alien police group known as plumbers. they've been around for centuries. but the plumber databases only say that it's a planet with no set gravitational pull. it travels around the universe, attacking planets, eventually absorbing the planet and moving to the next. and our world is it's current target."

"but why? most beings have reasons to do such things" Dan asked.

"just ask the evil ruler of the planet, lord Fuse is what he calls himself. he commands all these monsters you see roaming around, including the fusions of us. he's absorbed a large areas in the world like what you saw in tech square. we thought we had it under control at first but then he proved to much." number 2 explained. Dan sighed at the destruction Fuse left on the planet. Even though he was helping the heroes just this once, he couldn't help but admire the work of destruction here.

"what's left then?" Dan asked. just half of a nearby suburban area but i think there is more out there. but we can't get pass the ocean because monsters attack the ships and there's something blocking transmissions." number 2 said. "it's hard to believe that one person can do so much damage" Dan had to hold back a smirk.

_"if only you knew"_ Dan thought.

"so where are we heading now?" Dan asked.

"a place known as sector v, my sector in the K.N.D. there, we can begin the construction of the time machine in my lab. also computeress is waiting for you in Hero square" number 2 said.

"computeress?" Dan asked.

"one of Dexter's inventions. it's a machine that looks like a woman but she's really just a computer." Dan nodded before looking out the window. in the middle of the large suburban area were platforms that he supposed floated by anti gravity devices. but there was a nice looking house that had a hole out of the top with a giant tree coming out of it. the tree was so big that there was a ship inside the top, some sort of giant bazooka sticking out of it, and there also seemed to be a people on top of the tree, standing on it like land. slowly, Dan remembered what Ben and number 5 told him about the K.N.D.

the K.N.D. was a worldwide origination that had kids of 12 and under that existed as long as people could remember. they specialized in fighting 'adult tyranny'. that made Dan laugh how they saved kids from eating their vegetables. but they could also make weapons out of just some bottles and some garbage and gum. but only official members knew how to make them. but once a operative turns 13, they are forced to undergo a K.N.D.'s form of decommissioning: by erasing their memories of their time in the K.N.D., including all the secrets they knew. but those who refuse to undergo the process and escaping the capture squads usually ended up with a group of teenage ninjas, a group that opposes the K.N.D. and works for their enemies. however, there are some teenagers who are loyal to the K.N.D. and work undercover for them. but the K.N.D. stopped the decommissioning process due to Fuse's invasion.

number 2 landed the scamper on the treehouse's driveway. Dan could see that even here, many operatives were moving about. Dan sighed before getting out of the ship with number 2.

"so where's hero square?" Dan asked. number 2 pointed over what looked like large statues standing and making a square. "thanks" Dan said before beginning to float.

"no problem" number 2 said as Dan flew down. to a the statue where he saw computeress. computeress was what one might say a robotic like woman with a technological advance clipboard. she was right between the statue of Dexter and Ben. she was many shades of blue but had green eyes. printed above her left breast was some sort of symbols.

"hello" she greeted politely. "welcome to hero square. i am computeress. i will be helping you to learn of earth's situation. in order to know the basics of fighting, please defeat some fusion spawns. there are plenty around. would you like a weapon?"

"i don't need a weapon" Dan said.

"you're nanocom's artificial intelligence automatically updates a journal where you can keep track of you're current objective." computeress explained. "there's no need to do it yourself, but if you want to remind yourself, then you have to select it"

"okay" Dan said before flying off towards a yard that was full of moving green blobs that had red eyes. they looked up at him confused as he grinned evilly down at them. they seemed to move by bouncing slightly, Dan noted. they began to move away from them. "well hello," Dan said to them before he raised his arm to the side of his body. his hand then began to glow a sickly green. "and goodbye" Dan said as turn his hand in a back handed slap like motion. green came out of his hand as he did so easily destroyed at least 10 of the fusion spawns. Dan's grin faltered into a frown and glared as the rest rain backed away. "so pathetic" Dan murmured before he sighed and turned around only to grin at what he saw. some sort of cable like monsters that had cocoons over most of their body to look like caterpillars were there. suddenly, his nanocom beeped. Dan looked down at it confused.

"enemy: shocktanglers," Dan blinked as the nanocom seemed to speak. "creation: fusion matter falling on cables and other materials to create them. form of attack: electricity" Dan smirked slightly. so the nanocom had knowledge on how fusion monsters were made and how they attack? Dan liked that a lot.

"so let's see how strong they are" Dan murmured before his hand glowed green fired a blast of energy at one of them. the ecto-blast hitted the cocoon of the shocktangler. Dan was surprised that it didn't go right through the shocktangler, or at least make a explosion. no, the only thing the ectoblast did was make a large crack.

_"the cocoon was able absorb most of the energy before the attack reached it"_ Dan thought before he fired a far more powerful ectoblast, this time making an explosion that destroyed all of the shocktanglers. Dan sighed happily at the destruction before flying back towards computeress who hadn't moved an inch. in fact, all she was doing was using her clipboard to sort through files and other things. she looked up at Dan once he landed in front of her.

"good work for a new comer. here are some taros for your hard work" computeress said. Dan watched a 'Taro' flew in his nancom, giving him 500 taros. "please spend it on whatever you desire. but please know that you're nanocom can only hold so many items. also, you're next objective is to go to pokey oaks, south of our present. there have been large spikes in fusion activity lately and we need someone who can take care of it" Dan sighed. great, so he was just someone to take down some weak fusions. he quickly went south until he saw a town. he quickly found some fusion monsters which seemed very odd. the base of their body were big red balls and to Dan, they seemed like life sized spring toys that just try to walk. Dan grinned and powered up a fist of ectoplasm and was about to shoot it before a bright light came out of his nanocom and the next thing he knows is he is staring in the eyes of his buttercup nano. she was staring at him eagerly.

"let's pound them!" the buttercup nano said in a cartoonish voice. Dan blinked at his nano's words.

"you want to fight them as well?" Dan asked. the buttercup nano nodded. Dan sighed. "fine, but don't get in my way" and after he said those words, the buttercup nano eagerly flew down at hyper fast speeds, her fists glowing red as she flew, right at the enemies. Dan was about to start as well, but his nanocom decided now was the time for information.

"opponents, ball-peen meanies. creation: fusion matter falling on various objects such as a basketball, toys, and telescopes. form of attack: jumping into it's target and due to it's large legs strength, makes a devastating attack." the nanocom said. but after Dan heard all of that and looked down, he saw that most of the ball-peen meanies were destroyed. and by none other than his buttercup nano. but then Dan started to watch his buttercup nano fight what remained of the ball-peen meanies. Due to her size, she was very fast, especially with the ability to fly. and it seems one of her abilities were to put her nano energy into her fists and create devastating punches that either destroyed the ball-peen meanies on contact, or dealt enormous damage to them. eventually, all the ball-peen meanies were destroyed and the buttercup nano was floating and panting slightly. she didn't seem to be paying attention because a large fusion monster with wood for skin was able to sneek up on her. the shadow of the giant alerted the buttercup nano. but right when she was turning around, the giant fusion monster's arm was already coming down towards her. but luckily, a green blast of ectoplasm killed the fusion monster before it could hurt the buttercup nano.

"you shouldn't get distracted so easily" Dan said. the buttercup nano turned around to see he was just standing behind her with his arms crossed. the buttercup nano grinned sheepishly before flying up and sitting on Dan's shoulder. Dan blinked at her simply sitting on his shoulder, seeming to be happy. in the end, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "well, at least you're stronger than i thought you'd be" he muttered, but then his very sensitive hearing picked up something. "is that...a roar?" Dan whispered. the buttercup nano looked at him curiously.

"buttercup, buttercup" the buttercup nano said, tapping Dan on the cheek lightly. Dan simply turned to where he was hearing the sound. he then sighed before he looked at his buttercup nano.

"you know, ever since i came here, it's been nothing but problem after problem" Dan said. the buttercup nano only blinked in confusion before tilting her head.

"buttercup?" buttercup asked confused. Dan merely grinned.

"it's nothing. now lets go find out whats roaring and screaming over there, shall we?" Dan asked. the buttercup nano only nodded with determination in her eyes. Dan flew through the air and towards where he heard the roaring and screaming coming from. it didn't take him long to find that the roaring and screaming was coming from a fortress made out of cardboard boxes. Dan blinked at it stupidly.

_"and i thought my world was weird"_ Dan thought. he quickly flew in the fortress and landed in a smoke cloud that covered the entire palace. he tried to pin point what was going on. but then he felt it. a stomp. nope, change that. stomping. he turned and he and the buttercup nano saw a giant purple haired beast with large horns running towards them and roaring at them. Dan smirked evilly at the beast before he got into a fighting position, his hands glowing green with ectoplasm.

'finally, something worth my time!" Dan yelled excitedly, his buttercup nano just as excited as he was with her glowing red hands ready to fight. but the beast stopped abruptly right in front of them, his mouth and eyes wide. for a few seconds, both Dan and the monster stayed still. but the beast turned around and ran.

"monster! monster!" the beast yelled in a spanish accent. as the beast ran, he also caused more destruction. Dan sighed before shooting a weak ectoblast at the beast that knocked him out on the spot.

"finally!" Dan turned around to see a shot boy was mostly bald except for three long strands of hair that seemed to defy gravity slightly. "i never thought that guy would shut up" the boy then looked up towards Dan. "thanks for the help. although i'm surprised that you knocked him out so easily with just one blast" the guy then grinned. "hey, how would you like to do me a favor? i'll make it worth you're while"

"eddy! this guy just helped us get eduardo under control! we should thank him!" another boy came out of the dust cloud. he was taller than the last boy, eddy, the new boy called the nearly bald kid. the new boy wore a black sock hat, a red baggy t-shirt, and purple shorts.

"Eduardo?" Dan asked confused. Eddy turned back to Dan and nodded.

"yea, that's the guy you just blasted. he's an imaginary friend. but he freaks out every time he sees a fusion monster, and then nearly destroys the cul-de-sac" Eddy said.

From what info Dan got from number 5 and Ben, imaginary friends were something that still confused scientists today. somehow, children could create beings and give them 'imaginary energy' that allowed them to survive. they came in all forms, all sizes, and some even had powers. although, it seemed that 'imaginary energy had some sort of effect on fusions and fusion monsters. how, Dan didn't know in the slightest. but Ben said that fosters home for imaginary friends, which is like an orphanage for imaginary friends, was destroyed days ago, so was this Eduardo a survivor?

"but like i was saying," Eddy said, cutting Dan from his thoughts. "if you do me just an itsy bitsy favor, you ask for anything and you get it!" Dan blinked before thinking. if he remembered correctly, Ben and number 5 said that the cul-de-sac was ruled by a guy named Eddy, and if this was the same Eddy, then getting Eddy to owe him something was a very good thing to have. eventually, Dan nodded.

"alright, what's the favor?" Dan asked.

"well you see, my fusion has been running around and getting me in trouble lately. i was hoping you could possibly take care of him" Eddy said.

"but where would i find him?" Dan asked. Eddy raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"you seriously don't know? just look in you're nanocom database and look for fusion Eddy, it'll give you the danger level of fighting him, where he was last seen, everything you really need to know about him." Eddy explained. Dan nodded.

"but be careful" the other boy said, who remained silent throug most of the conversation. "by the way, i'm Edd, but most people call me double D" Dan nodded.

"thanks. i'll go get the fusion Eddy," Dan said before he sent a haunting smile towards Eddy who seemed to pale at seeing it. "just don't forget that you owe me a favor" and with that Dan flew up in the sky. Eddy and Edd watched as Dan flew up high in the sky before Eddy gulped hard.

"i have a feeling that i'm going to regret those words soon" Eddy said. Edd simply nodded.

"i would have to agree with you on that" Edd said.

**with Dan**

Dan was high above madark lab as he remembered all the information his nanocom gave. the buttercup nano sat on his shoulder, anxiously waiting to fight something worth her time. she was hoping that Dan would hurry it up though. silently, Dan remembered the information.

_"fusion Eddy:_

_Threat level: 4_

_abilities:_

_Jawbreaker Break: to use his fusion energy to heal wounds._

_Speedy Getaway: to put fusion energy through his legs and ankles to increase his speed._

_Energy Saver: to form a shield made out of his fusion energy that protects you from most attacks._

_Personality: Fusion Eddy likes to set up traps and get others to do his work. He usually prefers to not fight and make a speedy getaway unless he can easily win against his opponent or if he is under a direct order from Fuse or a higher standing Fusion. But he is an expert at dodging attacks and when he can't, he quickly uses his Energy Saver to block it._

_Last Location Found: Genius Grove._

"it's time" Dan said, getting the buttercup nano to perk up slightly. Dan then turned invisible and intangible and flew through Mandark's lab silently. he eventually found a large room where many fusion monsters were with the Fusion Eddy. Dan could see that they were building some sort of device. it was shaped like a tube. but it had a computer screen on once side and cords sticking into it. Dan quickly turned to see Fusion Eddy who appeared to be talking to someone on a screen.

"**Make sure it is finished soon Eddy,"**a shadow of a person said on the screen. the only thing you could tell of the person was that it had pupil-less red eyes that seem to glow slightly. suddenly, a smaller window opened and moved to the side of the screen. the only thing you could tell of this new figure was that it had the same strange pupil-less red eyes that glowed and some sort of ponytails on it's head. the new figure giggled, sounding like a girl.

"and make sure nothing happens to it, or else i doubt lord Fuse would even consider bringing you back for such a failure" the girl said, her voice sound twisted with dark pleasure, something Dan knew all well.

"Do not worry, Lord Fuse trusted me with this project for a reason, i will not fail" Fusion Eddy said in a bored tone.

**"hm, we will see about** **that"** the first figure said before he disappeared off the screen.

"don't disappoint us or you'll wish you never began in the first place" the second figure said before disappearing. fusion Eddy sighed before starting to nutter to himself.

"man they need to get lives" fusion Eddy muttered. slowly, Dan began to fly near fusion Eddy, outstretching his hand, and dropping the intangibility. right when he was about to push his hand through Fusion Eddy's chest, a green web like substance wrapped around his wrist, more green webs following and sticking to him, pulling Dan into a green web that spiders made to catch flies. Dan struggled against the web, dropping his invisibility and seeing that his buttercup nano had web wrapped around most of her small body and sticking to the web next to him. fusion Eddy turned towards them and grinned nastily.

"did you seriously think you could sneak up on me just like that? especially when i'm in a lab as great as good as this?" fusion Eddy asked as he chuckled to himself before pointing up. Dan looked up slightly to what appeared to be giant robot spiders. "you see those big spiders? they were made by dex labs to guard, capture, and kill if needed. they were built to find even the slightest difference in the air, find it's source, and track it if wanted to. and wherever you are, the temperature decreases slightly. in other words, they knew the exact moment you entered this room, exactly where you were, and what you were doing. but due to the fusion matter that runs through their robotics, i can order them around without ever uttering a single word" Dan smirked at fusion Eddy, making the fusion nervous.

"oh, so you think you got me, is that right?" Dan asked, his tone showing at he was holding in some laughter. "well then, let me prove you wrong!" Dan then started to glow a icy blue before the webs that held him and the buttercup nano in place froze. both Dan and his nano broke free from the web. Before the robot spiders could try to contain them again, Dan quickly shot ice beams from his hands and froze them before he looked down at the shocked fusion Eddy.

"but how- you're not-ugh! whatever! in order to destroy those webs must have taken a lot out of you, and this is my chance to show lord Fuse that i should be his #1 soldier!" fusion Eddy shouted. Dan merely raised an eyes brow at him.

"is that so?" Dan asked. "then show me how strong you are without others doing you're dirty work!" Dan quickly shot an ectoblast at fusion Eddy, but fusion Eddy created a light blue shield in the shape of a triangle in front of him, successively blocking Dan's attack. Dan's eyes widened in surprise. that blast should have easily destroyed the shield! but then, Dan saw that the shield was cracking.

"impossible! a single blast from someone like you should never be able to even come close to breaking my shield!" fusion Eddy shouted. Dan merely turn his head towards the buttercup nano.

"would you like to do the honors?" he asked her. the buttercup nano smiled before nodded. she turned towards the shield, her hands glowing brightly with red energy. she quickly flew down and punched the shield with all her strength, successively destroyed the shield and push Fusion Eddy back. Before fusion Eddy could even make a second shield, Dan was in front of him grinned. Dan's hand quickly went through fusion Eddy's chest. fusion matter splattered on the floor as fusion Eddy looked down at the hand that was in his chest.

"you really were the one to defeat buttercup so easily" fusion Eddy whispered before his body melted down completely in fusion matter. Dan's nanocom started to beep before a light came out and went into the fusion matter, one flash of light later and their was a Eddy nano floating in front of him grinning. Dan sighed.

"well since that's taken care of-" Dan was cut off as his nanocom began beeping again. he lifted it up to get a view of it before a hologram of number 2 appeared. "didn't know i could contact people to" Dan muttered before number 2 began talking.

"Dan, you're in genius grove, right?" number 2 asked.

"yea, how did you know?" Dan asked.

"the nanocom allows me to track people if i wish" number 2 explained before going on. "anyways, we need to start building that time machine, and fast. so i need you to go to Dexter's old house and find a girl named Dee Dee, she's Dexter's older sister. ask her for the time machine and she'll give it to you" Dan then noticed something about number 2.

"what's wrong?" Dan asked. number 2 was clearly worried about something. number 2 sighed.

"well, not to be rude or anything, but i'm afraid if you're gonna scare Dee Dee" number 2 said.

"well if that's all it is, then i'll just transform into a human." Dan said nonchalantly, as if it was nothing.

"what do you mean?" asked number 2.

"one of my powers is to shape-shift" Dan said. number 2 nodded.

"okay, but please try and be nice when telling her about...you know, Dexter" Dan nodded.

"yea, i know." Dan sighed as number 2 hanged up.

_"this is going to be a long day"_ Dan thought as he flew out of the lab with his 2 new nanos.


	2. Dan vs vilgax!

I own nothing.

anyways, i read some of the reviews i had gotten, and i'm not really sure which pairing i should pick. i have an idea for a Danxbuttercup, but i'm not sure. if you guys have a pairing you want to see in this story, please tell me through a review. also, i hope you like the fight in this story!

chapter 2: Dan vs vilgax the conqueror

**with Dan**

Dan sighed as he floated down until he was right in front of the door to Dexter's old house. Dan knew this was going to be rough. Dan could still remember the pain from when he lost his family and friends. it hurt so much that he- Dan quickly shook his head from those dark days and quickly prepared himself for what was about to become. slowly, 2 white rings appeared around his waist and split apart, traveling up and down as they went. when they finished, Dan phantom, the destroyer of earth, and the killer to the residents of the ghost zone, was gone. in his place was a thirteen year old Danny Fenton, the nerd and geek boy who had used to have strange ghost hunting parents. Dan sighed, looking at his old form in wonder. he wore the same cloths of when he was 14, but they were just a little smaller for his new form. Dan rung the doorbell and waited patiently as his buttercup and Eddy nano both sat on his shoulders.

"hold on please!" a sweet voice called. in a matter of a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a girl that seemed to be about 13 or 14. she had yellow pigtails and a slightly pale complexion that seemed natural. she wore a pink Tu Tu and white sock stockings and pink ballerina shoes. she was about a head shorter than Dan himself. she smiled at Dan. "hello, you must be Dan i take it" Dan nodded. "that;s good. please come on in!" the girl actually _skipped_ back inside the house, humming a song. Dan simply blinked. was she always this cheerful? Dan walked in slowly in what appeared to be a T.V. room. the girl came back with a box full of different parts. "here ya go!' the girl said happily.

"thank you," those words sounded alien, even to Dan but Dan quickly cleared his throat and decided to get the Dexter issue out of the way. "you're Dee Dee, right?" the girl nodded, looking confused. Dan sighed. "you're brother, Dexter, was captured by a fusion earlier today" Dee Dee's eyes widened. "many people fought to try and get Dexter, but ultimately, we lost Tech Square, and we lost Dexter...i'm sorry" and truly, Dan was slightly sorry. Dan knew the pain of loosing someone dear to him. Dee Dee's eyes started to water and Dan wasn't sure what to do. sure, he may be smart when it came to defeating an opponent, but Dan hasn't cared for someone other than himself for 10 years. ultimately, Dan wrapped his arms around the girl as she cried into his shoulder. Dan wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. but Dan knew that they stayed like that for a few hours. during that time, Dan had managed to get Dee Dee over to the couch and drop the crate full of technology on the floor next to him. even Dan's nanos tried to comfort the poor girl. but what Dan didn't know was what Dee Dee was feeling.

even with cloths, Dan's skin was an unusual cold. but with him hugging her, accepting, it was a comforting cool to Dee Dee. and with each comforting Dan said in her ear, Dee Dee was slowly starting to feel better. even as she let go from the embrace from Dan, and wipe away the tear stains on her cheeks, she was still very sad. she slowly smiled at Dan slightly.

"thank you" Dee Dee said. Dan nodded.

"i know what it's like to loose people precious to you. it hurts and you might not believe that it will heal, and that will cause anger, hatred, and most of all, sadness and guilt, but if you over come it, i know you'll find someone precious to you," Dan said as he wiped away a tear from her cheek. Dee Dee smiled at him again before she looked at the clock.

"it's really late," Dee Dee said. she turned back to Dan. "if you want, you can spend the night here until morning comes," Dan smiled slightly, and for once, it was a sincere smile.

"thank you," Dee Dee nodded and showed Dan to the guest room. she quickly left to let Dan get some rest. Dan sighed as he sat on the bed. he still had one last thing he needed to do before he went to sleep. Dan raised his nanocom and contacted number 2. number 2's hologram appeared. he appeared to be half asleep as he talked.

"what do you want Da- whoa!" number 2 suddenly yelled as he got a good look at Dan. "is that you Dan?" he asked. Dan nodded.

"yes, now keep quiet will you? Dee Dee is trying to sleep, and the last thing she needs right now is to loose sleep" Dan whispered angrily. number 2 nodded slowly before going back to business.

"so did you get the parts we need?" he asked.

"yea, but i'll bring it to you in the morning. Dee Dee asked me to sleep here tonight, and besides, i think i can get a break" Dan said. number 2 nodded before sighing.

"i think everyone needs to take a break these days" number 2 said. Dan nodded. and after discussing with number 2 for a few moments, Dan turned off his nanocom and finally went to sleep.

**2 hours and 15 minutes later**

an earthquake went through Dee Dee's house, awakening both residents. Dan quickly got out of the bed, hands burning with ectoplasm. Dan was angry. he just wanted a little nap for once. was that so hard. Dan sighed before taking a look at his surroundings. he was in some sort of room. but who would take Dan in? especially when he destroyed the world? slowly, the memories of fighting his younger self, traveling to a different Dimension, joining the Dimension's residents to help destroy Fuse, Saving Dexter and defeating fusion Buttercup, going to the K.N.D treehouse, defeating fusion Eddy, talking to Dee Dee, wait, Dee Dee! Dan quickly phased through the door, only to run right in Dee Dee. they fell to the floor right beside each other. Dan slowly got up and helped Dee Dee get up.

"you okay?" he asked. Dee Dee nodded.

"yeah, but what was that?" Dee Dee asked as she got up.

"dunno. but i'm going to find out" Dan said. "stay inside the house okay? and no matter what you do, don't come outside" before Dee Dee could even reply, Dan phased through the house and went outside. he quickly found a crater in the large backyard of Dee Dee's house. Dan flew through the dust cloud both invisibly and intangible as he looked in it. he couldn't make out anything as he flew. but suddenly, a large green hand grabbed hold of his chest and threw him on the ground, hard he enough to make him bounce back. as the dust cloud cleared, Dan saw some sort alien with a small octopus for a head. the alien had green skin and wore strange cloths that Dan couldn't even think of what they were called. but Dan saw that the alien wore a yellow gauntlet of some sort, a ruby that was embedded in a glove, and some sort of sword. the alien looked down at him, looking at Dan as if he was trash.

"human," the alien started. "where exactly am i?" Dan narrowed his eyes.

"who are you?" Dan asked, completely ignoring the alien's question. the alien narrowed his own red eyes, his glowing slightly.

"i am vilgax, the conqueror of 10 worlds! now answer my question human! where am i? what is the date?" the alien asked. Dan's eyes widened at the name.

from what Ben told Dan, Vilgax was one of the strongest beings in the universe. he traveled through planets, conquering them and stealing the powers of the strongest person on the planet. Ben didn't tell Dan any of Vilgax's powers, but if this insect thought that he was superior to Dan, than he was going to wake up with bruises the next morning, if he even woke up the next morning. Dan's eyes turned a bloody red as he quickly transformed into his true form and punched Vilgax hard enough to send him back into a few trees. Vilgax got up and looked at the true form of Dan, who was grinning madly at vilgax, his hands glowing green with ectoplasm.

"so you're one of the strongest people in the universe? good. i haven't had a good fight for a while" Dan said as Vilgax narrowed his eyes at Dan.

"do not think that you, a mere insect, even has a chance against me, boy" Vilgax said. Dan smirked.

"oh, are you afraid to go up against me?" Dan asked. that did it. Vilgax charged towards Dan, who flew towards Vilgax and at the same time, they tried punching each other. they're fists intercepted, creating a large backlash of wind from the strong punches. both fists stayed still as both fighters tried to over power each other.

_"impossible!"_ thought Vilgax. _"no mere being can match my strength! i am the strongest warrior from 10 worlds! yet this child was able to stop my punch with just a punch from himself?"_ much to Vilgax's surprise, Dan started laughing.

"you're one of the strongest in the universe? please," Dan said before he grabbed Vilgax's arm, picked him up by it, and flipped him to where he landed on his head and then threw him into more trees. there were some dust clouds, blocking Dan's view on vilgax. but then 2 red beams came out of smoke and hit Dan, creating an explosion. slowly, Dan walked out of the dust cloud and watched the explosion, keeping an eye out for Dan. suddenly, Dan flew out at speeds that even Vilgax couldn't keep up with. Dan slammed into Vilgax, launching him into the side of a large hill, creating a crater on the side of the hill where Dan punched Vilgax repeatedly in the stomach and chest area with both super speed and super strength. as Dan continued to punch Vilgax, he didn't notice cracks forming throughout the hill. Vilgac was able to grab a hold of one of Dan's fists, surprising Dan himself. Vilgax used this opportunity to use shoot heat beams into Dan's chest, making Dan yell in pain. but Vilgax wasn't done there. Vilgax turned off the heat beams and punched Dan in the chest, sending him back into trees. Vilgax panted.

_"who is this being?"_ thought vilgax. _"he;s been able to match my strength, send me into a mountain and survive my heat beams as if they were nothing! who is he?"_ vilgax didn't have any more time to think because a blast of green energy came towards him. vilgax grabbed his sword and used it to block the strange green energy. but even with both hands, Vilgax was being pushed back. but what confused Vilgax was that his sword wasn't absorbing the strange green energy. with a burst of strength, Vilgax was able push back the green energy, and he quickly jumped towards Dan and was about to slice through him, but his sword literally went through him without doing any harm. Dan laughed at Vilgax's surprised face.

"you're surprised by a little intangibility? weakling" Dan punched Vilgax, sending him back a few feet before Dan created a large sphere of ectoplasm, slamming it in Vilgax's chest, sending him backinto the ground, making a large crater. but vilgax raised his foot and kicked Dan in his still sore chest. Dan was sent a few feet back from vilgax. both fighters got up, Vilgax panting and his skin burned slightly from the ecto ball. Dan only look at Vilgax, waiting for his next move. Vilgax was stronger than Dan thought. but Vilgax still was weak compared to Dan. slowly, Vilgax got up and glared at Dan.

"who and what are you?" Vilgax asked. Dan smirked.

"i am the most powerful being in the universe, i am Dan phantom, the destroyer of the zone, and killer of planets," Dan said as he stood up on his feet and grinned madly. "and now i will show you the power of a god" slowly, Dan got in some sort of stance, he took a gulp of air and then let it out in a screech of power. the sound waves that were coming out of Dan's mouth were a dark green. it wasn't nearly as powerful of a ghostly wail, as he would use if he actually needed it. no, this was only a very weakened form of it. the ghostly wail reached Vilgax, sending him back into the hill. Vilgax tried to struggle against the sound, but he couldn't move an inch from the force of the attack. eventually, a Dan stopped and some of the hill collapsed onto Vilgax. Dan sighed happily as he turned and flew towards Dee Dee's house to get a good nights rest. but Dan didn't see the dark figure who watched the whole fight.

"interesting," the figure said. "maybe he can defeat Fuse"

**the next day**

Dan and Dee Dee were outside of Dee Dee's house, and Dan was still in his human form.

"you sure you got to go already?" Dee Dee asked sadly. Dan nodded somberly.

"yea, i'm sorry" Dan said. "i'll come back and visit you every now and then though" Dee Dee seemed to perk up at that as she smiled at Dan. "well see ya" and with a green flash of light, Dan was gone. Dee Dee sighed as he disappeared. she could still remember how he comforted her with that gentle smile. Dee Dee blinked. what was this feeling?

**with Dan**

a green flash of light and Dan was right in front of number 2. number 2 jumped back slightly from the sudden appearance of Dan's true form. Dan only raised an eyebrow as number 2 looked at him shocked.

"teleportation? man you have a lot of powers, you know that" Dan nodded as he gave the box of parts to number 2.

"so is this all you need to for the time machine?" Dan asked. number 2 inspected the box for a moment before sighing.

"nope. i need you to go to the cul-de-sac and get paste from Eddy" Dan raised an eyebrow at this piece of information.

"paste?" Dan asked. number 2 nodded. "and why would you need paste to fix the time machine?"

"the paste that the Eds make are special. it very sticky and once it dries, it's really hard to get it off anything." Dan sighed before nodding.

"fine, whatever" and with a green flash of light later, Dan was above the cul-de-sac. Dan looked down at it, and for the first time, got a good look at it. last time he was there, everything was ruined because of that imaginary friend. but now the Cul-de-sac looked quite normal. there were many shops everywhere and there was a few ships and many people. if Dan didn't know better, he would say that this was just a mall without a roof and cardboard boxes for walls. Dan floated down to the center of a bunch of houses. there, sitting on his throne, was none other then Eddy, who seemed giddy with happiness. Dan raised an eyebrow once he was in front of Eddy.

"what are you so happy about? Dan asked. Eddy jumped from his seat and quickly looked at Dan.

"oh it's just you." Eddy said, calming down. he then smiled at Dan again. "and the reason i'm so happy is because he's gone!" Eddy jumped in the air with excitement.

"who? who's gone?" Dan asked, confused.

"my Fusion!" Eddy practically screamed. here, Dan smirked.

"yup, and guess what?" the tone Dan used quickly crushed Eddy's happiness. Eddy turned to Dan, slightly sweating. Dan leaned in closer towards Eddy, smirking. "i came for my part of the bargain. i want paste" Eddy sighed happily.

_"for a moment there,"_ Eddy thought. _"i thought he was going to ask for something that i needed" _Eddy sighed dramatically, turning away from Dan.

"sorry, but i don't have any left," Eddy said. "the last time i tried to send some paste to genius Grove, but a bunch of fusion monsters intercepted the vehicle in Townsvile north and took all the paste inside" Dan sighed. why did every job have to be complicated?

"fine." Dan said turning away. "i'll go to townsvile north and get the paste from the monsters."

"wait!' Eddy said. Dan stopped and turned his head towards him. "if you do this, than you might want to ask Buttercup for help. she's really good when it comes to fighting fusion monsters" Dan blinked.

If Dan remembered correctly, Buttercup was one of the powerpuff girls, a group of heroines who were created from sugar, spice, and everything nice with just a drop of chemical x. they fought many villains and were said to be very strong heroes. the leader, Blossom, was a girl who always liked to lead and before she made any command, she studied her opponent and look for a way to defeat them. next was bubbles, the nicest out of the bunch. she typically dodged attacks and made quick counter attacks to hurt her opponent. and finally was Buttercup, the meanest and strongest of the bunch. she typically fought her opponent head on with only her strength and powers. with all three of these sisters working together, they might be able to give Dan a good time fighting them. Dan sighed and nodded towards Eddy.

"fine, see ya" and with that, Dan teleported above Townsvile in the air. he looked around the city before deciding to just look in his nanocom map to find buttercup's house. he sighed. he really didn't like asking for help, but it would make things go by faster.

A/N: so how did you like it? i know it isn't as long as the last one, but i think it's okay for now. oh, and by the way, if there is a nano you want to see Dan get, then tell me which one!


End file.
